1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for joining adjacent ends of sections of insulation tubing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Insulation for pipes is known in the art. Insulation tubing is used for pipes and fittings that convey steam, hot materials, condensate, lubricants, cryogenic fluids and cold materials typically used in heating and air conditioning, power facilities, food processing facilities and petrochemical facilities. Thus, insulation tubing is employed in a wide array of industrial applications, such as boilers and petrochemical plants, and for a variety of purposes, including, for example, condensation control and energy conservation (e.g., minimizing thermal leakage).
Insulation tubing generally must be applied in sections. A problem arises of how to ensure a stable connection between two adjacent sections of insulation tubing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,902,784, issued to Princell et al., discloses a pressure-sensitive adhesive insulation structure for joining two adjacent insulation structures. The pressure-sensitive insulation comprises a carrier having a first side and second side. A pressure-sensitive adhesive is in communication with the first side and in communication with the second side for adhering an insulation structure, such as those used to insulate piping. When used for joining two adjacent insulation structures, the carrier remains in place between the adjacent insulation structures.